the broken heart & the devils hand
by Frances1998
Summary: <html><head></head>Maka's dad just died what happens if soul is the devil what well happen to her will she make a deal with him? HIIIII please comment</html>


The Broken heart and the Devil's hand

The church bells tolled as the people of the village filled out of the funeral house. I said thank you quietly as they gave me their condolences. After they all left I walked up to the front where a picture of my papa was places with a black leather bound book open next to it full of everyone saying how sorry they were that this had happened. I sighed sadly as I smiled at my parents picture, I grabbed it as I shut the black book. I slipped the book and the picture into my leather side bag I had.

After I finished cleaning up the funeral house I gathered the last of my papas belongings I left and walked up to the small dirt path towards my small house. Once I finally made my way there I set my papa's things on the kitchen table as I grabbed the silver cross necklaces from the quilt that he always wore. I looked around the small kitchen and living room and just felt emptiness and a overwhelming feeling of sadness. I shut the door behind me as I walked to the local church, I reached into my leather bag and pulled out my papa's hand carved redwood rosary as I walked up the steps into the church.

"Welcome Maka, I give my condolences your dad were wonderful people." The priest greeted me, I just nod to him say thank you. I walk into the main chapel and sit in one of the pues near the window. I looked out into the huge stain glass window and just stared out the window at the forest of fog. I've heard the old men in the village saying that the Devil lives in the forest. None of the priests believe them and just call them crazy old men.

I held the rosary in both hands, lowered my head and prayed with all my might that papa would go to heaven. After a few minutes of praying I stood and brushed any dirt from my black skirt. I saw the priest talking with the head bishop, the bishop noticed I was watching and bowed his head to me slightly, I bowed back and made my way to the garden in the back so I could sit and rest for a bit.

I walked down the stone path tell I found a wood bench near the back of the church. I sat down and twirled the cross in my fingers, I looked up to the sky and saw not a single cloud in the sky. Normally I would be happy that it was such a beautiful day but today was a sad day, it was the kind of day that it should be raining but no. I just sat there solemnly for a bit, I wanted to cry, to just get all these feeling off my chest but no matter how much I wanted to I couldnt.

"You know your papa would be disappointed in you to see you so sad." I looked up and saw the priest standing next to me,

"You think, but i also think that he wouldn't want to leave me on my own just yet." I told him as I slid over so he could sit next to me.

"You and I both know that it was in God's plan for him to leave this earthly realm and return home." He told me with what I guess was a reassuring voice.

"Hey do you believe that the devil lives in the forest?" I asked not even listening to what he had said.

"Well the old men say that he does and that he changes his form to make you want to cut a deal with him. But you know if you sold your soul you wouldn't be able to see your papa again." He looked worryingly at me, as I just nodded slightly.

"But do you believe the stories, because if there is a God wouldn't it make sense that there was something trying to stop him?" I asked as I rolled my head head up to him wanting to know what he would say.

"Well its hard to say if I belive or not do you Maka?" He asked trying to laugh it off so he wouldn't seem so nervous.

"I wouldn't say I do but I also wouldn't say I didn't, now if you'll excuse me i'm gonna probably head to the market, I need something to eat at home." I said as I left.

I walked a good five minutes to the farmers market. As I looked at the different stands of fruit and meats, I could hear some of the kids from the village whispering and glancing over at me. I took a deep breath and just walked faster. I was about to head home when I stopped at one of the lasts stands, she was selling different kinds of oils, I saw a small one in a tear shaped bottle. I picked it up and turned it around in my fingers the label was old and faded, I ran my thumb over the old label lightly.

"Miss how much is the oil?" I asked not looking up from it.

"I haven't seen that one before its not one of mine, So its yours." She said waving me off. I thanked her and kept going on my way.

I put the oil in my bag when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around on my heels to see some of popular girls that I go to school.

"What do you want i've had a long day." I said brushing her hand off me

"Just wanted to tell you were sorry, its not your fault that you had such a crappy furnal that your parents won't end up in heaven." She said as she flipped her hair back behind her shoulder.

"What ever you say Tsubaki … you know we can't all be the daughter of the the village mayor." I told her as I rolled my eyes in at her. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." I told her as I walked towards my house on the edge of the village.

Once I finally made it home the sun had started to set, I unlocked the door and turned on the lights as I walked in. I swiveled my head back towards the kitchen and just stared at my pap's things. I stayed like that for a bet tell I was knocked out of my daze by a low, deep, drumming from outside. I turned around to see if I could tell what it where it was coming from, once I stepped outside I could hear it a bit better, I walked towards the forest and heard the drumming become a bit louder, the closer I walked to the forest the louder it became, after a few minutes the drumming stopped and I looked around I was in the middle of the forest. I looked around and saw only tall redwoods, some were almost black like they rotted from the inside out.

I closed my eyes and tried to listen for the drumming again but heard nothing but the sound of my own breathing.

"Hey you know its dangerous to be out in the forest at night don't you pigtails ?" A male voice said behind me.

"AHHHH" I jumped and fell on the ground. I turned my head and saw a tall slender guy about my age, with hair white as ash and eyes that were blood red. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie untied around his neck. "W-who are you?" I asked as I stood up and dusted off my skirt.

"I'm Soul I live here and who are you?" He asked as he walked closer to me and pulled on my pigtail, and looked at it.

"I'm Maka, what do you mean you live in the forest?" I asked as I glared at him.

"You know everyone knows about me even if they don't believe the old men talk about me all the time." He said as he scratched his head and smiled at me.

"So, you're the Devil that lives in the forest of fog."

"Right and I must say redhead you're smarter than that tsubaki girl, I like it." He told me when he pick up my cross around my neck and ripped it off. "Now how about we make a deal?" He said with a cocky smile on his face.

"Why would I make A deal with the devil, especially one as inconsiderate as you." I growled at him as I picked up the cross from the ground.

"Well because one: I know for a fact that your papa's had his funeral today, two: you're just like your father and finally three: because your father promised you to me." he chuckled slightly as he explained it to me. I had about a dozen emotions hit me like a bag of rocks.

I stumbled backwards and fell on the ground. I looked at the ground as I tried to regain the ability to stand or speak again.

"Now up we go." He said as he pulled me up off from the ground. "What should we make the deal about, mmmm ha I know we can make it about." He said as he dusted me off.

"What?" I said only half there.

"We can make it that you are more popular the that Tsubaki girl, because you're already smarter than her but thats not hard to do." He said happily. I dont know why but I smiled slightly.

"Why not I got nothing else to life for." I said sadly

"Good choise pigtails ." He said with a evil smile on his face.

He grabbed me by my wrist and pulled out a small knife from his coat pocket and cut the palm of my hand from my thumb to my pinky finger. He did the same to his hand and grabbed my hand.

I could feel my blood and body go as cold as a dead body as all the light left my eyes and I passed out. When I woke up after god knows only how long I was in my bed at my house, I sat up and looked my hand and saw nothing thankfully, I pulled up my sleeve and again saw nothing. Then I got out of bed and walked over to my full body mirror and saw something on my collarbone, I pulled my blouse down and saw a blood red pentagram on my collarbone. My eyes almost popped out of my head and I traced it with my index finger lightly.

"pigtails to up yet I got a job for you today?" I heard Soul yell from out side. I sighed in frustration and trudged down stairs and unlocked the door. He waved at me happily like a idiot.

"What do you want?" I glared at him as he walked in and sat on a chair in the kitchen.

"You have a job today."

"What is the job?" I asked as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I want you to go collect one of the souls that I own, quick and easy." He told me as he leaned back and put this feet on the table.

"Who's soul?" I asked as I pulled his feet off the table and he fell hard on the floor.

"The mayor's daughter Tsubaki." He told me once he sat up

"Okay what did little miss perfect do?" I chuckled as i grabbed my said bag.

"Wanted to be perfect but now her time is up, so lets go." He said loudly as he charged out of my house with me not far behind.

We walked into town and just walked around as he tried to find Tsubaki. It took us a good ten minutes to finder but we did. She was at the foundation with her group of friends I watched Soul go up to her and pull her away from her friends back towards me.

"Okay Pigtails see this necklace on her wrist." He held up her wrist and the same pentagram on her necklace as on my collarbone. I nodded and waited for him to tell what to do next. "Good now rip it off from her." I looked at him and just sighed, pulled it off and I saw all the color leave her face. She dropped to the ground as me and Soul walked back to the forest. Once we were back in the forest the rest was history I moved my house into the forest and faded into into legend just like Soul, we collected souls and made deals for as long as I can remember.

~Hi people this is just a short one shot that I wanted to type originally it was my narrative paper that I types for my english class so please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
